How to make a good fairy
So, you want to make your own Fan character, right? Maybe to join a roleplay, write a fanfic, or just for the sake of having fun. Well you come to the right place, because this page will give you some tips and tricks to making a great character while avoiding Mary-sue tendencies. For more info or questions, Contact JessicaFin23/Jenny or HardWorkingGirlonTheGo/Rachel. The Template Sure, we don't have a template, but we'll be making one soon. When making a character, there are many vital things to keep in made. This part will be covering each and every one. Name Well, everybody has a name. But picking the right one can be very important. You want to give them a name with meaning, something special to them only. If you really struggle when it comes to naming a character, try to pick something in relation to them. You can even make up your own name, or learn to spell the same name differently. Fairy Group A short one to handle. Just think of a fairy group, and add the fairy in that group. Symbol Something simple to discuss. A fairy should have something fitting of her. Perhaps a snowflake or snowman, or maybe a sun or a flame. If you feel the shape is boring, try to work it a bit so it looks more unique. Like maybe instead of just a crescent moon, perhaps your character has a crescent moon with spots cut out, or a diamond between both points. To avoid over using the same shapes, here's a list of the most common ones: *Hearts *Stars Magic Object/Job What kind of magical object does your fairy have? What kind of job does she have? It's up to you to decide! Magic Spell *Magic casting saying: A cute repetitive-like phrase *Ultimate Spell casting: If your fairy is in a group, all the fairies say their spell and say an unused phrase for their Ultimate Spell. If your fairy is not in a group, her Ultimate Spell will be a longer, modified version of the above. Physical Appearance What does your fairy look like? What hair color does she have? What does her attire look like? What shape and tint are her wings? This is another field to easily slipt into the mary-sue factor. You wanna be descriptive, but don't go for perfection! Yes: She has long pink hair with heart shaped bangs that frame her face with soft blue eyes. Her skin is a light tan color. NO: Pink hair and blue eyes. Tan skin. HOWEVER, another mary-sue problem is to be TOO descriptive. Yes, it is possible. For example, a small piece has been provided to you, it is not based on anyone in particular and was made up by random. YES: She has long gold colored hair that curls just on the edges with very thin streaks of wheat blond coloring throughout it. Her eyes are like two sapphire gems and she has lightly tanned skin. NO: Her hair is very long and as soft as wool, curled on the edges like gentle wisp of cloth with a bit of wheat coloring in her light golden hair, so gold that it resembles to have been sewn from a pure angel halo. Her eyes are a soft blue, like two gemstones shining on pale surface. They entrance everyone who meets her, falling into the deep pools. Her skin is very creamy in color and so soft, it feels like a cats paw or fine silk. Attire Same as above. Be descriptive, but don't overdo it. Don't be a color over and copy a fairy. Like how Ava wears a pink dress with orange and yellow details. Don't give your character the same thing unless she is not an Ava recolor. If you really can't think of anything then try to modify the outfit. For example, instead of giving her a pink version of Ruby's attire with blue shoes, try to give her a cute sundress or big sweater with a cute pair of shorts. For the wings, try to decide on the shape and color tint. Are your fairy's wings pointy, curly, or round? Are they yellow, red, or blue tinted? You can decide! Final Notes Now that you read this, you are ready to make your own Fan Character! Have fun! Category:Guides Category:Help Articles